memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Nejčastější chyby na Memory Alpha
Nováčci jsou na Memory Alpha vítáni – právě oni jsou velmi důležitou částí tohoto projektu. Chceme, abyste věděli, že uvítáme vaše nové články nebo editace článků existujících. Chtěli bychom, abyste články editovali s odvahou. Memory Alpha považujeme za společenství sobě rovných spolupracovníků, ať už to jsou čerství příchozí nebo „staří mazáci“. Nemáme příliš mnoho neporušitelných zákonů s výjimkou toho, že Memory Alpha je encyklopedie psaná z neutrálního hlediska; je tu ovšem řada pravidel, doporučení a tradic, s nimiž byste se měli seznámit, abyste je zbytečně neporušovali a ušetřili si spory. Existuje řada častých chyb, které někteří noví archiváři dělají. Následující seznam je vytvořen, abyste zbytečně neopakovali chyby, které už před vámi udělali jiní. Zde je seznam toho, čeho byste se měli při práci na Memory Alpha vyvarovat: #'Nepište první větu jako slovníkové heslo, ale jako úplnou větu'. #'Nezapomeňte se řídit pravidlem pro zvýraznění', podle kterého mají být slova použitá v nadpisu článku zvýrazněna na začátku článku, pokud možno hned na prvním řádku. Je-li tedy název článku například „Praha“, pak slovo Praha musí být na začátku zvýrazněno. Nesnažte se ovšem vytvářet nadpis pomocí Praha , respektive nezačínejte první sekci článku před úvodní větou. #'Nedělejte si příliš velké starosti s tím, že něco zkazíte'. Pravděpodobně drobné chyby uděláte. Každý nějakou větší či menší chybu udělá. Ovšem po vás přijde někdo jiný, kdo vaši chybu opraví. Takže buďte odvážní při editaci stránek, ovšem rozhodně používejte tlačítko náhled a neopomeňte také vyplňovat shrnutí editace! #'Neduplikujte články'. Předtím, než vytvoříte nový článek, si zjistěte, jestli už podobný článek neexistuje. Samozřejmě můžete rozšířit již existující článek. Mějte na paměti, že názvy většiny článků jsou v jednotném čísle (např. „strom“, nikoliv „stromy“). #'Nepřistupujte k Memory Alpha jako ke slovníku'. Přestože dobré heslo může obsahovat jen o málo více údajů než slovníková definice, na Memory Alpha se nezabýváme definováním běžných slov nebo sestavováním slovníku. Zároveň mějte na paměti, že definování odborného a akademického žargonu nutného k pochopení delšího článku je nejen vhodné, ale i doporučené. #'Nemažte užitečný obsah článků'. Je nezdvořilé a kontraproduktivní jednoduše smazat obsah, který je užitečný, jen protože není úplně neutrální (proč raději neodstranit zaujatý tón článku?), nebo protože je špatně zredigovaný (proč raději neprovést nezbytné redakční úpravy?). S výjimkou jednoznačných případů vyžaduje smazání více vět nějaké vysvětlení na diskusní stránce daného článku. Dobrým pravidlem je nikdy nezmenšit rozsah užitečného obsahu článku. #'Nezacházejte s Memory Alpha jako s diskusním fórem'. Je velmi snadné se na diskusních stránkách zapojit do emociálních, zaujatých debat na různá témata. Pokud to nepřispěje k vylepšení článku, což většinou nepřispěje, je lepší se podobným debatám zcela vyhnout. Na Internetu je mnoho jiných míst, kde se můžete zapojit do debaty a snažit se přesvědčit ostatní o vašich názorech. To se ale nehodí na Memory Alpha, protože my se zaměřujeme na vytvoření encyklopedie. #'Nepředpokládejte, že za každým článkem je konkrétní autor'. Běžným nepochopením mezi nováčky na Memory Alpha je domněnka, že jeden článek rovná se jeden autor. To je pak vede k tomu, že článek kritizují na diskusních stránkách, zatímco by bylo snadnější, kdyby článek sami opravili. Pravdou je, že žádný článek nemá pouze jednoho oficiálního autora, i když na článku třeba pracoval jenom jeden archivář. Kdokoliv může upravit jakýkoliv článek: jestliže zjistíte v článku nesrovnalosti a jestliže jste schopní je opravit, udělejte to. Neuchylujte se k diskusní stránce, pokud zdvořilost nebo komplikovanější okolnosti nevyžadují, abyste vysvětlili, co jste změnili (obvykle to není nutné), anebo abyste se nejdříve zeptali. #'Nezaujímejte bojovou pozici'. Většina lidí hned pochopí, že Memory Alpha je společenstvím lidí zavázaných ke spolupráci a dosažení přátelského souhlasu. Najdou se ale i tací, kteří neshody na Memory Alpha staví na roveň osobní urážky. Většina ostřílených archivářů ale nemá zájem trávit čas nechutnými rozepřemi. O to na Memory Alpha nejde. Upřímně řečeno, i mezi pravidelnými archiváři vznikají rozhořčené debaty. Nikdo není dokonalý. Přesto většina z nás je zde kvůli vytváření encyklopedie, a tak je nám nepříjemné, když k takovým svárům dojde. Proto se možná hodí trocha etikety na Memory Alpha. #'Nesuďte a nesnažte se Memory Alpha změnit dříve, než jí porozumíte'. Uvědomte si, že Memory Alpha je práce za pochodu a mnoho inteligentních lidí na ní pracuje a záleží jim na ní. A také o ní hodně přemýšleli. Někteří lidé přijdou a aniž by pochopili, jak a proč Memory Alpha funguje, začnou požadovat větší kontrolu, anebo soudí celý projekt na základě nových, nedokončených a jinak neúplných článků. Jednoduše řečeno, chcete-li se tady cítit příjemně, tolerujte, prosím, trochu (dočasné) nedokonalosti. Mějte na paměti, že na Memory Alpha pracujeme všichni společně a že je stále lepší a lepší. Přečtěte si často kladené otázky, abyste se o Memory Alpha dozvěděli více. Zdroj: http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedie:Časté_chyby